


The Mess You Made

by ruthiestump



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthiestump/pseuds/ruthiestump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard wants Mikey to himself and the only way to do that is to, well, eliminate Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mess You Made

Gerard moved his head out of the dark to see the red brick building more clearly. He sighed as he retreated back into the dark after the scenery remained unchanged. His head leaned against the alleyway wall, his inky black hair cushioning his scalp against the grime and dirt from the worn out bricks. His ears picked up the sound of an opening door and peeked out again. The door to the red building was opened but not by the person he was expecting. He moved toward the building anyway. He muttered a quick thank you to the person who held the door open for him. After tonight, he needs anything to get in God's good graces.

He took his time walking up the steps, shaking off stray raindrops from his raincoat. He walked down the hallway, his boots tapping loudly on the ceramic tile and hid behind a corner. His hand was stuffed into his pocket playing with a lone silver key. Gerard glanced at his watch, the long skinny hand seeming to never move from its place. His teeth dug into his pink bottom lip in anticipation; he can taste the metallic tinge of blood that he accidentally drew out. Gerard gripped the key in his hand and wondered if he should just burst in the apartment and just do it to them both before the door at the end of the hall opened.

His heart pumped with dread and excitement all at the same time. He moved his head a little to the left, his eye just off the edge of the corner to see what was happening. He spotted a guy who barely looked like he could be 24 with light brown hair, which was slightly ruffled, coming out. His black and white rimmed glasses were slightly crooked and his lips that Gerard personally knew were usually pink and thin were now red and swollen from God knows what. Gerard's fist curled up into a tight ball, his short fingernails cutting into his skin. Gerard's hazel eyes focused on his baby brother's ruffled clothes, his misfits t-shirt half tucked in, half spilling out onto his unbuttoned belt. Even his shoelaces were untied.

"Mikey."

Gerard's eyes moved from his brother to the bare chested man behind him who called his name. Mikey turned his head, his smile still visible. Gerard's heart and throat lurched forward in disgust. His ears were pounding when Mikey pulled the bare chested man in for a kiss. Gerard looked away from the sight, his breathing unsteady as he fingered the knife in his back jean pocket.

"Do you really have to go?" the man's voice reached Gerard's ears again. He leaned over the edge of the corner to see them again. The guy was leaning against the doorframe, holding Mikey's hand. The florescent lighting above made it easy to see that the man’s olive skinned chest was slick with sweat and any doubt Gerard had that he and Mikey weren't fucking were shot dead.

"I mean it's raining and we could just stay here and talk," his hands found Mikey's studded belt and pulled him closer to him, grinding his groin onto Mikey's. "Or not talk." the guy smiled and even Gerard had to admit that it was one beautiful smile. He hated himself for it.

Mikey laughed as he pulled away. "I'd love to Frank but I have to get home to Gerard." Gee could see Frank's body stiffen.

"I still don't know how you can, you know, hook up with your brother." Gerard scowled silently at Frank. He saw Mikey frown as he pulled on his jacket.

"It's just right between us. Matter of fact, you shouldn't worry about it. You wouldn't get it anyway." Mikey pulled him in for another quick kiss before walking towards the stairs.

"Call you later?" Frank called after him.

"Of course." Mikey's reply floated up the stairs.

Gerard heard Frank close his door down the hallway and waited almost two minutes until he saw Mikey cross the street in the rain from the 2nd floor window to come out of his hiding spot. He walked toward the white door, took out the silver key and slipped it in the lock. He took a deep breath before turning it. He opened the door quietly, slipping in through the small crack he made and closing it gently. The apartment from what he can see was small and cramped. The living room was askew; a red t-shirt along with throw pillows and sofa cushions were on the floor. Across the room, a small light flooded a small section of the small and short hallway possibly from Frank's room. Gerard moved his way around the cushions, moving closer to the hallway. He walked against the wall, his feet making minimum sound on the carpet.

Gerard looked into the room, seeing Frank's back faced toward him. Frank's blue boxer briefs were the only article of clothing on him. It's now or never. Gerard thought to himself. He entered the bright room, his hand taking the knife out of its place. Frank sighed heavily before turning around. His hazel eyes grew wide once he saw the figure approaching him.

"How the fuck did you get into my house?!" He demanded.

Gerard pressed his lips together, not giving Frank the satisfaction of a reply. His fingers found the switch on the pocket knife and he flipped it, hearing the blade swoosh open.

"Who the fuck are you?" Frank's voice was louder but Gerard could hear the fear quivering in his voice. The smirk that had stretched its way to Gerard's face scared Frank. Frank's breathing had gotten hectic and heavier as he started moving back toward the wall.

"My wallet is in my jeans if you want money. I won't call the cops if you take it and leave." Frank's heart was pounding in his throat as he bumped into the cold white wall.

Gerard couldn’t help but chuckle. Seeing Frank beg for his life gave him satisfaction. He was almost sad that he wasn’t going to see his begging face anymore. Almost. He raised his pocket knife, the silver blade above the small man, glinting in the light. To both of their surprise, Frank gripped Gerard’s wrist as he was about to dig the knife into his chest. The men struggled for a second, both stunned at the heroic reflex, before Gerard forced his weight onto his arm. Frank’s erratic heartbeat made him comprehend the situation once again and fought back, using all of his strength to push Gerard’s arm away. Frank managed to push the older and taller man’s arm away, startling Gerard. Gerard stumbled backward, tripping on Frank’s jeans and landing on the floor with a muffled thud. He took a second to register the dull pain but Frank had already pinned him to the hardwood floor.

“Who are you?!” Frank yelled at Gerard, his fist making a powerful impact with the pale man’s jaw. Gerard clenched his teeth in pain and spit out the metallic taste pooling in his mouth. The blood landed near the knife which was a few feet away from the struggling men.

Gerard knew he was stronger than Frank but this way seemed to be more fun. He smiled up at Frank, sure that his white teeth were stained pink from the blood. “The name’s Gerard Way. Nice to finally meet you Frank.”

The younger male sneered at the elder. Gerard watched his face change from hateful to horror as Frank realized who he was. Frank was visibly shaking, the hold on Gerard’s wrists loosening. His bare chest was rapidly moving up and down, Gerard noticed. He also noticed the fine lines of his abs and as much as he hated it, he had to agree, his little brother did have good taste in men.

“Why are you doing this?” Frank’s voice was quivering, mimicking the actions of his body.

Gerard shrugged, his hazel eyes darting to the knife under the bed and to Frank’s eyes. “To finally meet you.” He told, not moving his eyes away from his. His voice lowered; went cold as he said the next sentence. “Because no one and I mean no one, takes my Mikey away from me.”

Frank’s expression didn’t change, his mouth slightly gaping inhaling the much needed air. Frank turned his head, staring into Gerard’s smirking pale face. “How sick are you, you bastard?!”

Gerard’s smirk grew into a teeth filled smile. “You’re flattering me Frankie, stop it.”

Taking these precious seconds, Gerard balled his right hand into a fist and his knuckles connected with Frank’s strong jaw. Frank toppled over onto his side on the hardwood floor from the unexpected blow. Gerard scrambled to his feet, grabbing the silver switchblade and pinned Frank to the floor. Frank was under Gerard, sobbing softly knowing that there was nothing he could do to save his life. Gerard scowled down at Frank, looking down at his pathetic victim. Warm tears flowed down Frank’s olive cheeks and strangled sobs whispered out of his throat.

“Why?” The sound came out broken. “He loves you more. Mikey loves you more.” The younger man whispered even if won’t help him.

Gerard stopped himself from raising the blade and digging it into his chest. “What did you say?” he asked.

Frank opened his eyes to see that he is still alive. A pounding throb was pulsating against his temple; a headache from the sobbing.

“YOUR BROTHER LOVES YOU MORE!” Frank yelled his anger showing through. His black hair was stuck to his face with sweat and tears. “He always talks about you. He always thinks about you. He always defends you, you fucking lunatic!” Gerard’s stared at the olive skinned man who was sobbing on the floor. Frank tried to breathe and stop his tears when he noticed that Gerard was only staring at him.

“What would Mikey do when he finds out you murdered me?” Frank asked, his voice still quivering. Gerard’s eyes widened slightly at the statement. He hadn’t really thought that far ahead. What will Mikey do?

“Mikey will never talk to you. He’ll turn you in himself.” Frank hissed at him, trying hard to get up but Gerard had him pinned.

“No, he won’t.” He simply said, his fingers tightening around the switch blade.

“You know he will.” Frank stated, now lying limply on the floor. “As you rot in prison, He’ll be mourning me. If you kill me, Mikey won’t get me out of his mind. By killing me, you’re killing a part of Mikey, you selfish bastard.”

The sobs started again and Gerard fury started growing. The fingers around the switchblade tightened even more and the pale man raised his hand over Frank’s chest.

“Hey Frank,” Gerard called softly making Frank turn his head, open his eyes, and look at him. Gerard leaned into Frank, his lips hovering above his ear. “Mikey will get over it.”

His hand moved in one swift motion, plunging deep between Frank’s Pecs, red vibrant blood spilling out like a water fountain. A loud strangled bellow escaped Frank’s throat and was soon cut off by Gerard’s hand. The switchblade was deep into the chest and Gerard had a little trouble taking it out because the handle was wet with blood. Frank sobbed screamed louder and Gerard plunged the knife in again.

“Can’t you be quiet?” Gerard asked hushed as if his tone of voice will encourage Frank to do the same.

Frank screamed louder. Gerard hurriedly took the blade and swept it clean across Frank’s throat, making a huge gash and silencing him. Frank’s chocolate eyes grew wide and slowly rolled back into his head. Red liquid was pouring out of the wide cut and Gerard slowly got up off of the body. He tiptoed around the pooling blood on the floor and hurried out the apartment, down the stairs and onto the wet sidewalk.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Three days later, Gerard walked into Mikey’s room to find him sitting on his bed, crying into a pillow. Gerard had just come home from work and heard the loud sobs from the down the hall way. He entered his little brother’s room, sat down on his bed and rubbed Mikey’s back as the younger man cried into the pillow.

“What happened, Mikey mouse?” Gerard asked him, using the nickname he always used during their childhood.

Mikey’s head moved side to side rapidly, loud noises still coming out from him. Gerard ran his long fingers through Mikey’s light brown hair before placing a kiss on his wet cheek. Gerard saw Mikey clutch at the sheets and tried to lower his volume. He lifted his face off of the pillow, leaving a giant wet spot on the case, and faced Gerard. Mikey's hazel eyes were red and puffy and dirty tear streaks marked his now red and blotchy face.

"Frank was found murdered in his house!" He sobbed, burying his head in Gerard's chest clutching his leather jacket.

Gerard could feel Mikey shaking violently and he wrapped his arms around the thin boy and held him close. Placing his chin on top of Mikey's brown hair, Gerard felt the large grin that was growing on his lips.

"Aww," he tried to make his voice sound as soft as possible so the giggles couldn't reach Mikey's ears. "I am so sorry. Who's Frank by the way? An old friend?"

Gerard could hear the hitch in Mikey's voice, just one whole second where Mikey doesn't breathe or move. Gerard's smile falters for a second and he tightened his arms around his brother.

"He was a, a good friend of mine from work." Mikey's answer was muffled by Gerard's chest.

The elder man felt the tears seep through his shirt but he didn't care, he just kissed Mikey's head. Mikey slowly uncoiled himself from his Gerard, pulling away from the embrace he now found awkward. He sniffled and wiped his tears away before standing up and moving towards his bedroom door. Gerard sat on his brother's bed, watching Mikey open his door. Mikey held the door wide open, leaning on it for support since his thin legs were shaking and about to give out.

"I, uh, I think I need some time alone." He said silently, absentmindedly staring at his rug.

Gerard didn't waste any time to lift himself off of Mikey's bed and walked towards the door. He stopped in front of Mikey to study him. The younger man was trying to steady his uneven breathing and wasn't looking anywhere near his older brother. Gerard gripped Mikey's chin unexpectedly, startling the younger man, and pressed his lips lovingly onto his. He tasted the salty tears on Mikey's lips and he also noticed the struggle to get away. He let Mikey's chin go and felt his heart break when Mikey wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

"It's going to be okay." Gerard offered softly, not believing the words himself. Mikey only nodded, his fingers lingering on his lips.

Gerard walked over to his room, hearing Mikey's silent sobs start up again through the walls, and he let his own tears fall. He laid in his bed, wrapping his arms around himself, telling himself that Frank was wrong. That killing Frank didn't kill a part of Mikey. Frank was wrong, Dead wrong. Then how come Frank's laughter echoed inside Gerard's head laughing at him?


End file.
